Occupant detection and classification systems use various metrics to detect and classify vehicle occupants. The metrics can be measured or based on a user input. Sometimes, the metrics relate to the occupant's size. For instance, an occupant detection system may determine whether an occupant is present in a vehicle based on a weight on the seat. Such systems can sometimes distinguish adult occupants from children, pets, or non-living objects.